


It's Hard to Have a Gaytime on Your Own

by literallylaura18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallylaura18/pseuds/literallylaura18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory: There's an ice cream in Australia called a "Golden Gaytime" with the slogan "It's hard to have a Gaytime on your own!" So here's a modern au where Merlin works at an ice cream truck for the Summer and Arthur's in for a golden gay time. (I am a sinner, so warning v smutty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard to Have a Gaytime on Your Own

Being an ice cream man is harder than it looks, okay? Had Merlin known this, he might not have taken it as his Summer job. He supposes being at the beach all day isn't so bad, but it really does get boring after a whole day of serving ice cream and being in the hot weather all day. On the bright side, he does get to look at pretty, shirtless boys so he doesn't complain too much. As far as boredom goes, today was no different, as it was about noon and he had barely any customers. He was turned around restocking ice cream cones when a voice brought him out of his daydream. "Excuse me?" Merlin turned around and stopped where he stood. The boy looking back at him was gorgeous. Merlin looked up and down the boy's tall, muscular frame. His eyes swept across his lightly tanned skin, taking him in. The boy's dark blue eyes stared back into Merlin's paler ones while the stranger's golden hair lied effortlessly against his forehead. "Um..hello?" the boy asked again trying to regain Merlin's attention. Fuck. He didn't realize he had been staring at him. "Oh sorry, hi...what can I get for you?" Merlin asked trying to play it off. The boy's confused face dropped into a smile. Was he blushing? "I'll have a Golden Gaytime please" He answered with a smirk. "A-a-a what?" Merlin sputtered in surprise. This time the boy laughed. "You know...the ice cream?" Merlin's face flushed. "Oh. Oh, right of course." Merlin turned around quickly to try to hide the fact that his face was as red as a tomato. He rushed to the opposite side of the truck fumbling to find the correct ice cream. "So what's your name?" the stranger called to Merlin. He wanted to know my name? That's odd, almost no one took the time to get to know him. "Merlin" he answered back, regaining some of his confidence. "Merlin, huh? I'm Arthur, pleasure to meet you." "You as well" Merlin answered back without looking up. Where is the damn ice cream? "Having trouble?" Arthur asked him. Merlin looked up. "Um yeah I can't seem to find it." Merlin said awkwardly, scratching his head. "Is there anything else you'd want instead?" Merlin suggested, not wanting the boy to leave so soon. "No. I only want a Golden Gaytime unfortunately" Arthur said with a sigh in his voice. Merlin couldn't help but frown. "M-maybe you could come and help me look for it?" Merlin spoke so suddenly he surprised himself. You can't just ask someone to go into your ice cream truck with you, you idiot, it sounds creepy! If he hadn't blown it before, he sure had now. He looked up expecting to find the beautiful stranger with a look of disgust or embarrassment, but instead he just laughed. "Sure! Y'know, I've always wanted to go in one of these" he said through a grin. Relief flooded Merlin's face as Arthur climbed into the ice cream truck. They looked around for a few minutes awkwardly bumping into each other a few times (a few on purpose) whilst attempting to make small talk. He was about to give up hope when Merlin saw the bright, yellow package they were looking for. They both reached for the bar of ice cream at the same time ending up in Merlin's hand under Arthur's. "Found it!" They both yelled in unison. Merlin looked down at their clasped hands and his heart skipped a beat. He looked up at Arthur to find him blushing. "Oh, um..sorry about that" he said staring deeply into Merlin's eyes. "Oh no it's perfectly fine" Merlin said, staring just as deeply back into Arthur's, before noticing Arthur was still holding his hand. Just then he realized how close they were standing. He could feel Arthur's warm breath on his face, making him weak at the knees. "Oh?" Arthur said through a smirk, taking one step closer. Merlin gulped. "So I suppose it's perfectly fine if I..." he took one final step towards Merlin until their faces were inches apart "..do this?" Before he could react, their mouths were pressed together. Merlin stood still for a few seconds, expressionless, before finally melting into the kiss. Merlin brought his hand up to Arthur's neck, pulling him closer. Arthur's hand was on the small of his back, pressing him against his body, deepening the kiss. Arthur licked Merlin's bottom lip as if asking for an invitation and Merlin graciously accepted. Merlin bit Arthur's bottom lip as Arthur's tongue explored his mouth. Their tongues moved perfectly in sync, Merlin felt like he was in heaven. They stayed like this for a few minutes, exploring each others mouths, until Merlin could feel the passion turn into lust in a matter of seconds. Merlin brought his hands up and tugged at the bottom of Arthur's shirt. Understanding, Arthur pulled away from the kiss and swiftly took off his shirt before quickly returning to Merlin's lips. Merlin moaned softly into Arthur's mouth as his hands trailed across Arthur's stomach, running his fingers across his abs, trailing up to his chest. Arthur moved his lips to Merlin's neck, trailing soft kisses before taking off Merlin's shirt. He returned to Merlin's neck, biting him softly. Arthur reached down and began fumbling with Merlin's belt before Merlin pushed him back lightly, stopping him. "Wait" he said breathlessly. Arthur stopped and looked up. "What's wrong?" Arthur said with urgency and a hint of sadness in his voice. "Nothing! It's just..I have an idea" Merlin said with a smirk. Relief covered Arthur's face, but his puzzlement stayed the same. "What kind of idea?" he asked suspiciously. "You'll see" Merlin said before walking away and getting something out of the cupboard. He walked back to Arthur holding up whipped cream in one hand and chocolate syrup in the other. "Where were we?" Merlin asked. Arthur raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Wow kinky" Merlin just rolled his eyes. "Oh shush. Lie down would you?" "Mmh dominant. Impatient are we?" Arthur asked sarcastically, but did what he asked anyway. Merlin went over to where he was lying down and straddled his hips. Merlin unbuttoned Arthur's jeans and slid them off. Merlin could see Arthur's bulging erection through his underwear, causing him to blush lightly. "Like what you see?" Arthur asked with a self-satisfied smirk. Instead of answering, Merlin grabbed the whipped cream, shaking the can before spraying a single line from the top of Arthur's chest to just above his underwear line. He moved up to Arthur's face and began kissing his lips again before moving to his neck. Merlin bit down on Arthur's neck and sucked forcefully, giving him a hickey. Arthur suppressed a low moan in his throat, coming out as a deep grumble. Merlin could feel his own erection growing by the second, especially when Arthur made noises like that. Merlin trailed kisses down Arthur's neck until he reach the top of his chest where the whipped cream was. He began slowly licking the stuff off his chest, making a trail to his stomach. "Mmmm" Arthur hummed contentedly, closing his eyes. Merlin licked all the cream off his body until his face was just above Arthur's hipbones. "Shall I keep going?" Merlin teased. "Please" Arthur said, trying to suppress the want in his voice. "As you wish" Merlin said, slowly sliding off Arthur's underwear. Arthur had a full blown erection now, making Merlin's desire grow stronger by the second. Merlin grabbed his already leaking cock and used his pre-cum to start rubbing up and down his shaft, causing Arthur to buck his hips beneath him. Merlin quickened his movements slightly, causing Arthur to start bucking into his hand. "Mm faster" Arthur pleaded. Merlin graciously obliged, jerking him off faster before bending down and putting his mouth on Arthur's throbbing cock and began bobbing his head. Arthur reached down and grabbed Merlin's hair and clung for dear life while he moaned loudly. Merlin sucked up and down his cock, moving his tongue over Arthur's slit causing him to yell his name. "Mm. Merlin!" Arthur yelled, tugging at his hair. Merlin went faster, using one hand to jerk him off while he sucked his head. He took all of him in his mouth at once, sending Arthur off the edge, causing him to cum in Merlin's mouth with a loud moan. Merlin sat up, wiping the cum from his lips. "That was-" Arthur panted. "I know" Merlin finished for him before moving up to Arthur's face and kissing him sloppily. Arthur returned the kiss for a few seconds before flipping them over with one swift movement until Arthur was on top of Merlin. "Your turn" Arthur said with some new found energy. Straddling his hips, Arthur slid off Merlin's jeans and underwear with a single movement, obviously in a hurry. "Impatient are we?" Merlin asked mocking Arthur. "Shut up Merlin" Arthur said, causing Merlin to laugh. Arthur grabbed the chocolate syrup and grinned at Merlin. He opened the bottle and began squirting the chocolate sauce across Merlin's chest and stomach, making zigzags, stopping just above his fully erect cock. He put the bottle next to them before moving up to Merlin's neck. Not holding back this time, he began biting and sucking at his neck, marking him as his own, causing Merlin to squirm underneath him. He licked down his neck, making his way to his chest. Merlin closed his eyes as Arthur licked the sticky syrup off his chest, stopping above his cock like Merlin had done, but Arthur had other intentions in mind than a blowjob. Merlin opened his eyes in confusion as Arthur grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup again, this time pouring it onto his fingers. "Relax baby" Arthur said softly, moving back up to Merlin's face and kissing him. Merlin returned the kiss, realizing what he was doing. Merlin could feel Arthur's hand on his thigh, spreading him open. Still kissing him, Arthur slid his fingers down to Merlin's opening, circling it a few times to prepare him just before he inserted two fingers at once. Merlin jumped at this, not used to the sensation of his fingers inside him, but moaned inside Arthur's mouth, who just deepened the kiss. "Just focus on me, babe" Arthur said against his mouth. Merlin did what he was told and could feel himself adjusting to the feeling of Arthur's fingers inside him, and relaxed slightly. At this, Arthur started moving his fingers slowly, in and out of Merlin's body. "Mmm" Merlin hummed, the pleasure building. Taking this as a signal to keep going, Arthur went faster. His chocolate covered fingers moved in and out of his tight ring of muscles causing Merlin to moan loudly. "Faster" Merlin begged. Arthur inserted a third finger and moved as fast as he could, before hitting Merlin's prostate directly. "Fuck! ARthur" Merlin moaned, bucking up his hips, causing his foot to connect with something on the side of the truck. All of the sudden, music sounded all around them. Merlin opened his eyes, jolted out of his trance. He then realized he had hit the button that activates the ice cream truck's music with his leg. Arthur took his fingers out of him, leaving Merlin feeling empty. Merlin sat up slowly, meaning to turn it off, but Arthur pushed him back down. "Leave it." Arthur growled. "I need you. Now." Merlin obeyed, and lied back down, turned on by Arthur's new dominance. "Turn around baby" Arthur said in a husky voice, the cheerful tune still playing in the background. Merlin did as he was told and turned around, lifting himself up onto his knees. Arthur positioned himself behind Merlin and grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup. He let the stuff pour onto his hand before spreading it on Merlin's entrance, causing him to shiver slightly, then lathering it on his own throbbing cock. Growing impatient, he put his tip against Merlin's entrance before he began slowly sliding himself into Merlin. Merlin moaned loudly. Merlin's moans were music to Arthur's ears. (Not ice cream truck music, although he could hear that too.) Taking his moans as a sign to keep going, he slid about half his cock in before stopping to allow Merlin to adjust. Arthur leaned down and kissed in between Merlin's shoulder blades. "Ready?" He asked against his warm skin. "Yeah" Merlin managed to breath out. Arthur slowly slid the rest of himself inside of Merlin, causing some chocolate syrup to drip out. "Fuck you're so tight" Arthur breathed out, enjoying the sensation. "Do you want me to start moving?" Arthur groaned out. "Yes. Please" Merlin panted. Arthur started thrusting slowly inside Merlin, letting him get used to the feeling. The pain quickly turned into pleasure as Arthur's pace quickened. "Faster Arthur" Merlin pleaded. Arthur began thrusting into Merlin at a steady speed, which Merlin realized was to the beat of the ice cream truck music. Arthur reached his hand over and grabbed Merlin's hair and tugged lightly, causing a moan to spill from Merlin's lips. Arthur leaned down and lightly bit Merlin's back. "Say my name baby." he demanded in a low voice. "Mmm Arthuuur" Merlin moaned. With that, Arthur thrusted into Merlin as hard as he could, hitting his prostate. Merlin let out a deep moan, almost as loud as the blaring music. "Fuck me Arthur" Merlin moaned out, causing Arthur to groan with pleasure. Arthur thrusted a few more times sending Merlin off the edge. "Arthur..I'm gonna-" Merlin moaned out. Arthur leaned over him and grabbed his cock and began jerking him off sloppily, riding out the orgasm with him. With one final moan, Merlin came in Arthur's hand and on his own stomach. Being enough to send Arthur off the edge, he groaned loudly and came inside Merlin. They stayed there panting for a few seconds before Arthur pulled out. There was a mix of chocolate syrup and cum everywhere. Merlin collapsed on the floor and Arthur followed after him. Merlin turned so he was lying on his back, still panting after his orgasm. Arthur laid half on top of him, his face nuzzled into Merlin's neck. After a few seconds of just lying there, Merlin looked down at Arthur and grinned. "I guess you got that golden gay time you wanted after all"


End file.
